Journeys in the Orichalea Region
by pheofox22
Summary: A journey begins in a brand new region with an unlikely friendship between two awkward characters. I do not own Pokemon


**Hello there, I am trying out a new Pokemon story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Journeys in the Orichalea Region<span>

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Vic a 14 year old long blue haired girl looked over the tops of Freshbreeze Town in the Orichalea region. At dawn she smelt the fresh air and smiled as the sun crept over the hilltop she was standing on.

"Today is the day I get my ticket out of here," Vic remarked. She adjusted her favourite red hoodie and smiled. "Goodbye Freshbreeze Town, I am going to miss you."

With that said she left her favourite look out spot and headed for Professor Mulberry's lab. She found someone else was heading there too. He had brown spikey hair and a black shirt. She glared at him and he glared back. They both sprinted towards the door and got stuck.

"Get back," Vick shouted.

"No you get back," the guy replied. With a tug of his shoulder he forced Vic out on her behind. When the door wasn't blocked she got up and went inside.

"Hello you two, I am Professor Mulberry," a kind old lady remarked. "You must be here to get your starter pokemon. I'd like to give you your pokemon but I have no idea where I put them."

"If we catch one of them can we keep them?" the guy asked.

"Yes, but only one," Mulberry remarked. "No greedy paws okay?"

So they started their search around the lab. The place was a mess. Vic saw that the desks were turned over, chemicals were spilt and papers were all over the place.

"Jesus, this place is worse than a diglett's den," the boy commented climbing over the desk to talk to her.

"No one asked you," Vic snarled as she walked the other way.

"You seem grumpy," the boy uttered. "Do you even like pokemon?"

"I do," She replied forcefully. She was still trying to ignore the guy as a green lizardlike pokemon appeared.

"Keckleon," the pokemon cried.

"A Keckleon, cool," the boy said and jumped for it. Keckleon opened its mouth and licked the boy on the cheek. The boy froze up as he was paralyzed in the face. Vic had some paralyzer heal and sprayed his face. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, ever!" Vic replied and left the room. She looked up at a shelf to see a Chimchar looking at her. The Chimchar stuck out its tongue and slapped his behind taunting Vic.

As she ran after it a Treeko and a Mudkip splatted mud in her face and used vine whip to bind her legs.

"Those pokemon are crazy," the boy exclaimed as he lay on Mulberry's desk.

"Why are you lying down?" Vic remarked.

"I'm saving my energy," the boy replied softly as he began to doze off. Suddenly an Aeron snuggled up next to him. The guy jumped. "AHH! A WORM! Call the exterminator!"

"That's an Aeron, a steel type pokemon," Vic remarked taking out a pokeball from Mulberry's desk drawer.

"No way, I am going to catch it and that's final," the boy said as he stood up. He looked over to see that Aeron disappeared. "Hey, where did it go?"

Vic and the boy went to the next room to see a Charmander getting fanned by a Snivy and a Turtwig. Aeron was nuzzling up against the Charmander.

"Oh he's SOO CUTE!" Vic squealed in delight as heart shaped bubbles circled around her.

"Who died and made him king of the castle?" the boy uttered. Charmander gave Vic the evil eye as Vic got ready to throw her pokeball.

"I have to get him, he is so cute!" Vic remarked, the boy put his hand on hers.

"Geeze, when did you get so girly?" the boy remarked.

"HE'S MINE!" Vic pushed the guy away.

"Alright, let's catch our pokemon together," the boy insisted. He took out his own pokeball. "One…two…"

"THREE!" Vic yelled as they both caught Charmander and Aeron for their own. She and the boy raced out of the lab. "Bye Professor Mulberry!"

"But what about all my other pokemon?" Mulberry asked in a desperate tone.

"You only said to catch one," the guy asked as he left Professor Mulberry to catch up with Vic.

"Argh, silly little brats!" Mulberry remarked but they were gone. "Oh well, better get a broom and start cleaning up the place."

"Well, we got out of there alive," Vic breathed she threw the pokeball and released Charmander. "Come on out partner!"

"CHAR! Char, char!" Charmander exclaimed angrily as it stomped its feet.

"What's wrong Charmander?" Vic asked Charmander and Charmander used flamethrower on her face.

"I think he had it made back in the lab," the boy remarked. "He was living the high life with servants and everything. Well, I'll catch you two later."

"Wait! I don't know where to start this journey," Vic yelled, the boy stopped abruptly. He turned around to see Vic make a pouty face.

"Seriously?" The boy asked "The nearest city is Pleasant Scent City. It's beyond Darkwhisper Forest. If you really want I can take you there."

"I knew that," Vic uttered. "I don't need you."

"Right," the boy replied. He took out Aeron out and Aeron nuzzled at Charmander's side. Charmander patted him on the head.

"Come Charmander," Vic shouted. Charmander stuck up his nose at her. Aeron wailed at the boy who looked back at Vic. Vic looked pissed off. "Charmander get over here!"

"I think Aeron likes Charmander," the boy remarked. "Maybe we should walk together. You know so you can get there without having to consult a map."

"Oh you are so smug," Vic shouted. "Come on Charmander. CHARMANDER!"

"Char!" Charmander spat. He went over to the boy and rubbed against his leg. Aeron purred.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Vic said as she rolled her eyes. "No wisecracks about my gender."

"Whatever you say Butch," the boy commented snarky.

"Oh it is on between us! Uh, what's your name?" Vic spluttered.

"Kevin. Kevin O'Malley," Kevin replied. "What's yours Butch?"

"It's Vic," Vic remarked.

"Short for Victory, I like it," Kevin stated. Charmander did a backflip as Kevin twirled a finger.

"Well la-di-da! I should be so impressed," Vic said she took out her pokeball. "Charmander return!"

Charmander was gone in a flash of red light. The two set off on their way to Pleasant Scent City towards their first gym battle. Who knows what adventures await in Darkwhisper Forest. Tune in to find out more!


End file.
